


wanna do some homework?

by tearagedy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Studying, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearagedy/pseuds/tearagedy
Summary: "wanna do some homework?""sure."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	wanna do some homework?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+buddies).



> april 14 : (not proof read yet)

"Oi, Kageyama!"

The ginger haired boy called as he catches up with his tall companion. The ravenet stopped in his tracks and glanced at Hinata, who had said a few minutes ago that he won't be able to walk with him so Yamaguchi and Yachi can help him with his homework. He raised his brows as the boy was nearing, a slight of irritation shooting up his spine.

"Aren't you going to do your homework with Yamaguchi and Yachi?" He inquired, his tone sounding annoyed. "What changed?"

Hinata took the time of the world and smiled sheepishly, his cheeks slightly tinted red in embarassment. It didn't really soothe him in any way. It just made Kageyama _even more frustrated._ Even so, he kept an unamused façade, waiting for the teenager's reply.

"Yamaguchi remembered he has some errands to do." He explained. "Yachi, on the other hand, remembered her mom is expecting visitors today." 

The ravenet rolled his eyes. "Ask Tsukkishima."

Hinata sighed exaggeratedly and gave Kageyama a pointed look. "Stupid, he'll already say no before I could even say anything. Besides, you know how he is."

Of course he knows. This is Tsukkishima they're talking about. The guy's a smartass. An aggrivating smartass.

"Well, what are you going to do with your homework?" He still sounded uninterested and annoyed. Partly because Hinata didn't ask him to help him with his homework. Partly because he wants to finish his homework too.

Hinata's fingers fidgeted as the boy pursed his lips into a thin line. "Well, I was hoping you could help me?" He offered, hope lingering in his tone.

Kageyama could say no. _H_ _e could say no._ Probably as a payback for not asking him in the first place. But knowing Hinata for a few months made him second thought his decisions. The ginger haired boy is beyond comprehension of determination or stubborn-ness. The boy won't take _no_ as an answer.

His stomach did the flutters again. God, he'd punch his stomach right now if he had too.

His grip on his bag strap tightened. This was a lot harder than he realized, taking into account of how weird he's feeling especially around Hinata. He brushes it off most of the time, taking no notice of it. But as time passes, the idea is making him sick.

_Kageyama Tobio likes Hinata Shouyo._

He could vomit right now as he thinks about it. It was a weird, icky feeling that warms his heart everything he saw or thought about Hinata. He doesn't know how and when did it start, but he knew when he had realize it, it was as if Sugawara slapped him at full force.

_I will say no. I will say no._

"Okay."

* * *

Being way too close with Kageyama made Hinata extremely nervous. Well, they walk close before! They sit close together! But why, _why,_ does this feel so much difficult now? They're just studying for god's sake!

Hinata sneaks a glance at Kageyama before darting his gaze back at his messy notes. He felt his cheeks flushed and attempted to hide his reddened face. The male didn't seem to notice his companion's predicament, which was much to his relief.

How will he even tell this guy? Despite knowing him for a few months since the first day, he _always_ feel intimidated.Was it because Kageyama is tall? That could be right but not a concrete reason. Was it because he’s always better than him? Definitely not that.

He checked his phone if Yachi has already replied to his SOS message. He was growing anxious as he getting unable to understand his handwriting, his thoughts and ability to think muddled by the presence of the ravenet. They already discussed this after practice but it was still hard for him to let it sink in.

_Hinata Shouyo likes Kageyama Tobio._

His insides suddenly felt warm from that thought. His hands was beginning to sweat and his heartbeat palpitate in anticipation, as if this was like his first match all over again. Except this time, he wasn’t courageous to win this battle, this riot he feels inside his heart.

Suddenly, Kageyama places his chin on Hinata’s shoulder as he looks at the boy’s notes. “Hey, dumbass, do you have your notes for English?” he asked.

The mere movement made the ginger haired male’s breathing halted momentarily. He almost flinched with the sudden contact but thankfully, he didn’t entirely. He gulps as she tries to keep his voice steady. He swears the guy can practically hear his heartbeat right now.

“Yeah, it’s here.” He casually replies and hands the ravenet his other notebook which has notes that he had copy from Yachi this morning. He sighed in relief when his companion moved away again but felt a bit disappointed at how short that was.

He jumps from his sit when his phone rang.

_**yachi** is calling..._

Their gaze met but Hinata soon averted his eyes quickly and leaving Kageyama alone for a moment.But as soon as the door clicked into place, he haphazardly took his phone out as well, typing a reply to Sugawara. He noticed it a while ago but didn’t reply right away as he was busy admiring Hinata as he studies.

[7:38 pm]

 **vball mom :** how was it haha

**tobio :** nothing

i am a dumbass

**vball mom :** take it easy son

you know how he gets

**tobio :** i’m fucking trying

**vball mom :** language

you’ll do great

He sighs in frustration and almost threw his phone across the room. The male detests how he doesn’t have a single clue on what to do or where to start to begin with. He’s so close at pulling his hair out of sheer anger.

The doorknob twisted again, indicating Kageyama is act normal, as if he was reading the notes the entire time before the boy gets here.

”Hey, I’m back.” Hinata closed the door behind his back and went back to sit beside his companion and picked back where he left off.

”Who was it?” he inquired and glanced at the ginger haired male, who leaned himself on his back which was much to his surprise. _Too much skinship._ he thought. And it was beginning to bother is already panicking insides.

"Yachi. She was just asking if I'm home yet." He replied. He looked up at the ravenet and smiled sheepishly. "I sort of didn't tell her I'm with you."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow and glanced at the smaller boy and reply a witty remark but was greeted by a pair of bright orange eyes directly looking at his own. It was already too late when he realize how close their faces was, both staring intensely at each other. Neither of them averted their eyes nor pulled away, which was both way out of their own comfort zones.

He felt his pulse quickened its pace by how long they've been staring at each other. It was probably only a few seconds or so, but to them, it felt like hours. It was this one time that they learned to appreciate those tiny details about themselves, as their feelings bloomed more for one another. 

The ginger haired boy's gaze lingered to the ravenet's lips as his desire to close the gap became evident to him. Still, Hinata was scared. _This is it._ He thought. _This is the moment! He's not pulling away, so that has to be good! Just kiss him!_

But the idea of Kageyama pushing him away made him afraid, he shook his head and lowered down his stare in embarassment. He wants to hit himself at how shameful that was and he might never see him the same way again! Stupid, Hinata! _Stupid, stupi-_

The taller male grabbed onto his shirt and crashed his lips on the other, so forcefully it caught Hinata off guard. Soon, he find himself melting into the passionate kiss, his arm finding its way to his neck and pulled him closer.

This was intoxicating. It was so wrong, yet so right in so many places that Kageyama lost all his sense of self-control. He wanted to kiss the shorter male and to hold him close. A part of him was bursting into a fits of joy when he reciprocated his approach. A part of him trembles to hold him, scared of what would his reaction would be.

The ravenet pulled away first, leaning his forehead against the other male for a short pent-up breath. Though, he pulled him back again for more, he wasn't the one to complain. In fact, he was eager accepting these showers of affection in a form of kisses.

They didn't go further (thank goodness for that) when Kageyama's sister called for them from downstairs for dinner. The two boys simply sat at the bed now, both flustered as the events that transpired repeated in their heads.

That was real. _Holy shit, it was real._

The ravenet was about to leave her, mumbling his reply to the shorter male but was stopped when he held him by the wrist. Kageyama gave him a questioning look.

"I..." Hinata sighed. He can do this. _He can do this._

He raised his head high to meet with his eyes and he said with confidence, "Would you go out with me?"

He stared at the shorter boy. Go out? Like _date date_ go out? _Sounds like a date date go out._ This was something he hasn't done before as no one had ever asked him to go out with them. It felt heartwarming, Kageyama couldn't say no.

"Tobio! Are you still awake or is there something you don't want me to see there?" Miwa called out once more.

He rolled his eyes. "We're gonna go down soon!" He shifted his attention back to Hinata who was waiting for his answer. The lights in his bright eyes flickered like hope, like a sunset going down in the ocean.

"I'd like that."

Hinata grinned and hugged the taller male tight.

"Wanna do our homework later after eating?" The boy asked, his voice slightly muffled.

He grinned at that thought. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> did you find me yet?
> 
> hi. thank you for reaching until the very end of this crap.


End file.
